


The Other Night

by pandorasboxofsecrets



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief, Loss, M/M, Magic, Other, Secret Society, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasboxofsecrets/pseuds/pandorasboxofsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been two months," Suzan moved to stand next to Merro, but her attention was on the moon, hanging low like everyones minds and souls nowadays. "Don't you think it's time, to well...start to get on with you life?" Her voice was soft, uneasy about the subject. </p>
<p>Merro hummed, thinking of her response. </p>
<p>"Come on, Mer," Juliet raked her cold nails against Merro's arms. "Suzzie's right and you know it. Let me go, please. You can't keep living like this, and I can't keep being part of a false future."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Night

"It's been two months," Suzan moved to stand next to Merro, but her attention was on the moon, hanging low like everyones minds and souls nowadays. "Don't you think it's time, to well...start to get on with you life?" Her voice was soft, uneasy about the subject.

 **Name** : Merro Tsubaki 

 **Gender** : Female    

 **Age** : 17

 **Hair Colour** : Black

 **Eye Colour:**  Brown

 **Status:** Alive

Merro hummed, thinking of her response. "Come on, Mer," Juliet raked her cold nails against Merro's arms. "Suzzie's right and you know it. Let me go, please. You can't keep living like this, and I can't keep being part of a false future."

 **Name:** Suzan Michaels 

 ~~~~ ~~~~ **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair Colour:** Brown

 **Eye** **Colour:** Blue

 **Status:** Alive

Merro scrunched up her nose, annoyed that they were both attacking her, unknowingly. "It's not that simple and _you know it_." Merro walked out of her room, slamming the door and heading to the bathroom to take a long needed bath. 

Suzan sighed and brought her hands to hug herself. Crystal tears spilled from her eyes, over her rounded, puffy cheeks. Juliet smiled a sad smile. She moved to place a hand on her worried friends arm, but the door opened, and Jarrad strode in, worried about his girlfriend crying silently in the moonlight. Juliet moved aside so he could comfort Suzan. 

 **Name:** Jarrad Mallhoffe 

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Status:** Alive

He was better a comforting her anyway, she thought bitterly. 

"Suzzie, babe," Jarrad held her close, trying to sooth an ache he could not heal. "Don't worry, she just needs time. We all do. Try not to rush her, okay?" 

Suzzie nodded and inhaled harshly. "I know, but she's not the only one suffering. I just wish she'd know that we lost as much as her."

Jarrad squeezed her arm softly. "But we didn't really. Time will help, but not straight away." Suzan started to cry harder, and Juliet couldn't take it anymore.

She ran to the door, looking back at her sorrow filled friends. "I'll go make sure Mer isn't doing anything dumb, Suzzie. Don't worry. I'll kick her butt and be right back, alright guys?" She didn't wait for the response, just ran towards the bathroom on the next floor, through the lightless hallway. The crystals must have been out, she'd have to let Merro know.

Juliet stopped on the stairs and crouched down, burring her hands into her face. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't let her see you cry," She muttered to herself. Footsteps alerted Juliet, making her stand and straighten up. 

Rin-Lee walked towards her slowly, eyes hooded and trained on his feet. 

"Hey, Rinny, did you see Mer go into the bathroom?" He walked past her, into the dark hallway before turning right at his door, and into his room, wordless. 

Juliet sighed and continued her walk up the stairs. "I'll never get used to that," 

 **Name:** Rin-Lee Ranoko 

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 13

 **Hair Colour:** Brown

 **Eye Colour:** Brown

 **Status:** Alive

The light in the bathroom was one of the only lights in the corridor, illuminating the ground from the gaps in the sliding door. Juliet stood for a moment, watching the door with glassy green eyes.

Her mother used to tell her that her eyes reminded her of meadows in summer. She had said she met Merro's father in a meadow. She hadn't wanted to name her daughter a name a high hippy would give her child, so she went with Merro, it sounded similar and honoured Merro's father's Japanese heritage.

"You coming in or what?" The door slid open to revile Merro in a towel, ready for her bath. 

Juliet looked relieved for a moment, but her eyes caught on her sister's cold brown ones. Juliet slid past Merro and into the bathroom, but not before Janice came out from the kitchen. 

"You say somethin', Merro?" Her knife glistening from he chicken thighs she had just cut up. Merro shook her head, black hair swaying with the motion. "Thought I heard you..." Merro closed the door on Janice's words. "Talking. Bitch could at least hear me out, Jesus." 

"Really, Jan? Leave her alone tonight," Elizabeth sighed around the spoon that was currently in her mouth. "We can't all be as strong as you, okay?"

 **Name:** Janice Mallhoffe 

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 18

 **Hair Colour:** Brown

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Status:** Alive

Janice rolled her eyes and went back to carving up her chicken thighs. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to-"

"Drop it," Elizabeth scolded, but with no malice in her words.

 **Name:** Elizabeth Jefferson 

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Hair Colour:** Fair Blonde

 **Eye Colour:** Hazel

 **Status:** Alive

"You didn't have to close the door on her, Mer," Juliet noted as she took her dress off. She had disregard her sandals that were now laying near the sink.

"Whatever," Merro dropped her towel and took her long hair out. "You want a shower? Just let me know and I'll turn on the taps for you."

Juliet shook her head, smiling. "I'll just join you in the tub, don't want to waste water."

Merro watched her sisters face for a moment, expressionless. Juliet missed the way her older sister mumbled, "It's not a waste if it's for you."

"Get it then," Merro climbed in and stretch out, wincing slightly at the heat of the water. Juliet just slid it, still smiling, completely unaffected by the water swirling around them. 

"It was really nice of your dad to leave us this house, huh Mer?" Juliet hummed a song under her breath. 

Merro, still watching sister, listen for a moment, before tipping her head back and letting her long locks float around her. "Yep, good old Dad to the rescue." Merro didn't really remember her father. He had died of pneumonia when she was two, leaving his inheritance to her mother, Lily, short for Lilian. Two years later, Juliet was born, but her mother hadn't remarried.

Their mother, Juliet's father, Juliet and Merro lived in Lily's first husbands house. Merro was ten and Juliet was just six when their parents died on the job. Occupational hazard, Merro had been told and so that's what she told Juliet.  

"Do you ever think about him?" Juliet's humming stopped, stopped her feet splashing in the enormous bath. She turned her head to look at Merro, her short red hair dancing across her neck. "Mer?" 

Merro looked away, unable to continue looking at a fading memory. "No, I didn't really know him." She looked at the ceiling, floating on her back. It had been painted to look like a cherry tree was above them. "All I remember about him was that he wore really strong cologne, he liked to lift me onto his shoulders, and when he died Mom was really sad."

"Mom never showed it what she was sad," Juliet moved over to float next to Merro. "She was always happy. Always smiling, even when things weren't that great, huh, Mer?" 

"That was Mom for you. It was weird to see her cry and frown, just be generally unhappy." Juliet reached for Merro's hand, she felt it. If asked though, Juliet would deny it, say she hadn't moved a muscle. Merro let it go. "I have this really clear memory about my dad though." 

It seemed to pike Juliet's interest. "I had a nightmare and was so scared I couldn't get out of my bed. The thunder storm had woken me up and I was crying, but I didn't want to wake Mom and Dad up, so I did it silently. But somehow, he knew. He knew I was scared and crying so he came, comforted me and took me into sleep in their bed."

"He sounds like he really loved you." Juliet sat up, hugging her knees. "Would he have liked me, Mer?" 

"How would I know?" Merro sat up as well, moving to get out. "I hardly knew the man." 

Merro grabbed her towel that she had dropped onto the floor and dried her hair slightly, before moving to dry her body off. Juliet watch her, glassy eyes entranced. They often bathed together, just to reminisce about their mother or daily events, or just to be alone. They never really got much privacy in this house.

"You getting out or do you want to turn into a prune?" Merro slipped her silk nightgown on over her matching cream panties and bra. She bent over to wrap her hair in her towel. 

"You never say my name anymore," Merro stopped and turned stiff as rock. "I've noticed, you don't say it. Do you still think it? Or are you trying to forget me." Juliet stepped out of the water, completely dry despite being in the water."Cause if you are, you're not doing a very good job, sis."

Merro looked at Juliet. Without having to put her clothes on, they were just there, automatically. It still freaked Merro out slightly. She exhaled through her nose, turning to leave. 

"You can't ignore me forever!" Juliet screamed, making her older sister stop dead in her tracks. 

"I don't want to," Merro looked over her shoulder with cold eyes, colder then Juliet's. "I just want you to be quiet and smile, like you used to."

"Things aren't the way they used to be. It's been the worst two months of my-" Juliet looked down at her sandalled feet. 

Merro walked towards her sad excuse of a baby sister. She raised her hand, going to touch her cheek, but stopped, knowing nothing good would happen. "I'm sorry. But I need you a little longer."

"You already got him. I know you did," Glassy green eyes meet cold brown ones. "Even though you left me at home, Frank read your mind and told everyone what you did. That's why the don't talk about it."

"You heard what I did?" Merro's eyes got darker. 

"Well, yeah," Juliet looked away, knowing she was in trouble. "I normally stay close to Rinny, and he stays close to Frank so...yeah." 

 **Name:** Frank Jefferson

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 14

 **Hair Colour:** Ash Blonde

 **Eye Colour:** Brown

 **Status:** Alive

"Let's go, it's time for bed." Merro smiled slightly, but looked more like a grimace to the sweet Juliet. 

The door slid open to Billy in his jeans, shirt torn and blood running down his face. 

 **Name** : Billy Logan

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 19

 **Hair Colour:** Brown

 **Eye Colour:** Green

 **Status:** Alive

"Oh, Billy," Juliet made  a noise of sorrow and moved in front of her eldest friend. She held her hands up to feel his chest, but flinched and moved away when he moved past her, towards the bath. 

"You done, M?" His voice was gruff, sore like he'd been screaming. Most likely had been.

"Yeah, all yours. Have fun." Merro turned to go. "We're leaving."

"We?" Billy quirked an eye brow. "What do you mean we?" 

Juliet ran out of the room, towards Merro's where she prayed that Jarrad and Suzan had vacated. Merro looked t eh door and back at Billy, scowling. "I meant I'm leaving. Slip of the tongue, I suppose." 

Merro left Billy to clean himself up and went her room, when she knew Juliet had run off to. Fifteen minuets later the sisters were in Merro's bed together. Merro had walking in on Juliet crying on the bed, and slimy wine about what she had to do before bed. 

"Nobody sees me, Mer," She sniffled.

Merro looked at the ceiling. "I know,"

"I don't exist to them anymore," 

Merro turned her head and looked at her poor little sister she couldn't help anymore. "I know," She reached for her hand and tried with all her might to grasp it, but, like so many other times, she fail and it only hand Juliet cry harder. "I'm so sorry, sis...Juliet."

Merro started to tear up as well, unable to hold back anymore for the day. 

Both girls cried deep into the night until the fell asleep, pillows wet, cheeks soaked and eyes puffed closed. 

Life wasn't the same anymore, and it never would be again. 

 **Name:** Juliet Rosethyme 

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 13

 **Hair Colour:** Red

 **Eye Colour:** Green

 **Status:** Deceased 


End file.
